This invention relates to a time adjusting device for electronic timepieces and more particularly to a mechanism for making time adjustment in electronic timepieces by converting each output pulse generated with the operation of a manual operating switch means into plural adjusting pulses.
Time correcting devices in conventional electronic digital timepieces are mostly of the push-button systems including several different types of mechanisms such as the type in which the counting value of a counter is advanced by one pushbutton with a single push, a type in which quick advancement is made at a constant speed while the push-button is kept depressed and a type using a combination of the two aforesaid mechanisms. The first type, however, is troublesome in operation as it involves the necessity of pressing the push-button as many as 59 times at most for correcting the minute's place, while the second has the disadvantage of requiring the user is required to keep pressing the switch for as long as 59 seconds for making the desired correction of the minute's place in the case where the correcting mechanism is designed to operate with a period of one second. When the correcting speed is increased to avoid this, the display often passes the object time since it operates so fast.